


Bad Habit

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angry Lisa, Cheating, Cheating Alex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Engagement, F/M, Hurt Alex, Hurt Lisa, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Cassadee Pope Songs, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Jalex - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Merrikat, Multi, Protective Zack, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Wedding, Wedding gone wrong, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex is Jack's bad habit and no matter how much it hurts him, he can't seem to break away.Inspired by a series of Cassadee Pope songs that happened to come on shuffle one after the other and written at about 2 in the morning.





	1. Second-hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iG0zMd3qoQc

Jack was just about to go to bed when he heard the knock at his front door. It was almost two am on a Wednesday night, which could only mean one thing. 

Sure enough, he opened the door to find a deflated Alex stood there. His eyes were puffy and red from where he'd been crying, he was shivering in nothing more than jeans and a flannel which had been hastily thrown over a thin looking t-shirt. No doubt the first thing he'd grabbed on his way out the door. Jack wordlessly stepped aside to let him in.

It happened every time they argued, Lisa would start screaming and Alex would bail of her, disappearing to cry for a while before eventually showing up on Jack's doorstep needing to be put back together. Jack really ought to send him home, he could just never find it in himself to do it. 

Jack slowly made his way through to his bedroom where Alex had made himself at home, huddling the blankets around him in search of warmth. "She wants to get married." He mumbled bitterly, hazel orbs melting Jack's heart a little. 

He couldn't deny he was surprised. Usually, Alex would show up ranting about how she was trying to change him, slowly pulling him apart and putting him back together in a way that better suited her. Minus all the parts she hated, like Jack himself. Apparently, their friendship wasn't "normal". In truth, it wasn't. Far from it in fact, they'd just never found a way to fix that. 

He slowly sat down on the bed and Alex was immediately sliding over to him, slotting himself into Jack's slouched form, desperate for contact and comfort. 

"I can't be with her any more. I can't deal with it any more." Jack held his tongue, he knew they were just empty words, he said it every time and every time he'd spend the night then go back to her and settle back into happy families until the next time. "I mean it, Jack, I can't marry her! I swear she doesn't even like me most of the time! She doesn't get me at all... not the way you do."

Jack also knew this was coming. He was being used and he knew it, Alex didn't feel anything for him, not like that, but his own feeling got in the way every time. He was pathetic really, taking every little scrap of second-hand love and affection he could get. The problem was he accepted Alex for what he was, perfectly imperfect, and that was just what he needed right now. 

He took in a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come. "You deserve better Lex." He told him, looking down into his eyes. They were all big and innocent the way they always were despite him being anything but. Alex gave a weak smile before swallowing, eye's darting down to Jack's lips for the briefest of moments.

Jack took another deep breath, inhaling Alex's scent. It was intoxicating. He exhaled heavily, shutting down the part of his brain that knew better. He would deal with the regret tomorrow as usual.

With that in mind, he lent in and connected their lips. He started off soft and gentle, the way he always did. This wasn't just about a quick fuck, Alex's needed to feel loved and cared for. Jack needed to put him back together, the fact that he was slowly falling apart didn't matter right now. It never did. Alex wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him down to him, lapping up the attention and care that he was otherwise lacking in his life.

Jack was pretty sure Alex knew how he felt, it was impossible for him not too, but as always they both ignored it in favour of fulfilling Alex's needs. 

* * *

Alex fell asleep easily once they had finished, curling up into Jack's side with an air of contentment. As always Jack's mind raced, keeping him awake all night long. The regret and mental belittling always hit him hard. He was weak and he knew it.

He didn't blame Alex, not even a little. It was completely on him. It was his decision to go through with it. He could say no, he should say no, but instead he went along with it every time. Building Alex up every time Lisa broke him down. A little part of him still felt like it was worth it. 

Alex stirred next to him as the first light of the morning began to slip in through Jack's still open blind. They lay there a while in the all too familiar silence, Alex trying to think of something to say to justify himself and smooth things out. 

Jack knew not to expect anything. He'd make his excuses to leave, they'd avoid each other for a few days, Alex working his ass off to sort things out with Lisa whilst Jack got blackout drunk and at some point woke up on Rian's couch after spending an evening as a drunk blubbering mess which he pretended he didn't remember. They'd eventually meet again and pretend like nothing had happened and continue with their slightly too close friendship until the next time. It was a vicious cycle, a habit he just couldn't seem to break. 

"I should get going." Alex mumbled. Jack nodded, not even bothering to look up. He lay there in silence, staring up at the ceiling until he heard the front door bang shut signalling Alex's departure. It was then that he let go of the tiniest slither of pride he had left and let the tears fall. 

* * *

When Zack walked through Rian's front door to find Jack fast asleep on his couch he couldn't help the frustrated groan that escaped his lips. _Not again._ They all knew about the unspoken shit going on between Jack and Alex but Jack wouldn't listen to reason, so they were left picking up the pieces in the aftermath. 

"I know." Rian sighed, knowing exactly what Zack was thinking. "He's getting worse. I don't know how much longer he can keep doing this to himself." Zack nodded along with Rian's concern, he just didn't know what to suggest.  
"I just don't know why he keeps putting himself through this." Zack sighed ignoring the anger pangs in his chest at Alex's behaviour. Rian gave a sympathetic smile. "He loves him, and love makes us do stupid things." Zack couldn't really argue with that. 

"Do we know what Gaskarth wants to talk to us all about?" Zack asked to change the subject. Rian just gave a shrug.  
"No idea. You know what he's like, it could be anything." Zack couldn't help but laugh, Alex had a very flexible definition of "important".

He glanced out the window as he heard a car pull up. "He's here." He muttered turning to Rian who just nodded.   
"Time to wake up Jack."


	2. Easier To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjjoHoRVwh0

Alex tried to be as quiet as possible when he reached the house but unfortunately, that was a lot easier said than done. He'd managed to open the door and not set the neighbour dog off, but as he shut it and turned he collided with the stupid small table that Lisa had insisted they put there for a key bowl. _You'll only lose them if we don't have a bowl, you're so forgetful and messy._ He steadied the table as fast as he could but it was too late. He'd already woken the sleeping form on the couch. 

"Alex?" She asked confused, sitting up from her awkward slump.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Stepping into the living room doorway so he could see her a little better. _3...2...1..._

"Where the hell have you been?!" She fumed. "I stayed up for hours waiting for you! I called over and over." Alex slowly walked over and sat next to her. "I know, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He did actually feel a little bit bad, probably not for the reasons he should be though. 

"You were with him weren't you?" The acid in her tone meant she didn't need to give "him" a name. She'd always hated Jack and how close they were, she was threatened. Not that she'd ever admit it. Alex really didn't want another argument right now, it was just easier to lie. "I was at Mom and Dad's actually. Had a good heart to heart." Her expression softened instantly.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the way I did or accused you of all those things. I just really want to get married Alex, you've always known that. It's not like it's something I've hidden." Alex nodded, gently placing his hand over hers.  
"You don't have to apologise Lis, I think you're right. We should get married." She blinked at him, total shock enveloping her features.  
"What?" 

Alex nodded again, shifting so they were facing each other fully. "Lis I'm not gonna pretend it doesn't scare me. Things haven't always been easy between us and I would hate to go through all that for things to not work out. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled brightly at him, squeezing his hand. "Alex, I've always said I'd only get married once and I wanna do it... with you." Alex put on his usual, easygoing grin. "Guess we're getting married then." 

* * *

Alex drove to Rian's on autopilot as he tried to plan what exactly he was going to say. Trying to predict how everyone would react. It couldn't be that bad... right? 

He'd have Rian as his best man, Lisa liked Rian. Maybe he could use it as a compromise, if he wasn't best man then maybe she'd still let Jack come to the wedding. 

He saw Zack watching him as he pulled up and noticed how tense and uneasy he looked. _I wonder what that's about._ He wandered up the familiar path before knocking on the door. There was a long pause before Rian finally let him in. 

He wandered into the living room to find Zack and Jack sat on the couch. Zack kept sending Jack concerned looks and even Alex had to admit he looked awful. His clothes were crumpled and he looked like he hadn't slept properly in weeks. Probably hadn't showered in just as long. _Jeez who died?_

Before he could ask as much Rian walked in with a large mug of coffee which he wordlessly handed over to Jack before turning to Alex. "Okay, so what's this super important news then?" No small talk today then.   
"Lisa and I are getting married."

Alex wasn't met with the reaction he'd expected when all three of them just sat there in shocked silence staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "I... wow. Congrats I guess." Zack was the first to recover from his stupor.  
"You guess?" He blinked, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
"I... yeah, I guess I just wasn't expecting it?" Was the best he could come up with. Alex had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"I think what Zack is trying to say is that it seems kinda out of the blue." Rian offered, much to Alex's annoyance.  
"Well Lisa and I have been talking about it and we think it's the best next step." He hadn't been expecting to have to defend himself to his best friends. "Well if you guys are both happy and it's what you both want then that's what matters. Congratulations to you both." Rian said, instantly trying to pacify him. It wasn't something worth arguing over. Zack simply nodded along with his words. Jack was still yet to say anything. 

"Jack, you've been uncharacteristically quiet." _This should be interesting._  
_"_ Guess it's better late than never. You've been together long enough dude." Alex was completely floored by that response. He sounded so impassive and cold, emotionless and just not himself. 

"I'm gonna go put some laundry on..." Rian said after a beat of awkward silence.  
"I'll give you a hand." Zack jumped to his feet and the pair quickly disappeared leaving Jack and Alex alone. _Subtle._

"Well?" Alex asked after being faced with only more silence. "You gonna tell me I'm making a mistake?" Jack just shook his head with a slight shrugged. "Is there any point? It's not like you'll listen." Alex opened his mouth to argue but couldn't find the words. "Look, Alex. You obviously know this isn't right if you're expecting me to say as much, but you're gonna do it anyway so why should I waste my breath?" Alex really wasn't used to this side of Jack. It was like he'd just given up.

"This doesn't have to change things you know." Alex offered. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
"You're kidding me." Alex shook his head, hoping to reassure and soothe Jack.   
"Of course not. She never needs to know, I mean why ruin a good thing right?" Jack had no idea how to even begin forming a response to that.


	3. Proved You Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XU3Gf3VI7M

Zack and Jack were sat at the back of the large marquee where the ceremony was taking place. Jack had been numb of emotion for months whilst the planning had been taking place. Hell, he hadn't even been planning on coming until Zack had convinced him he'd regret it. But now, now it was like his emotions had been kicked into overdrive. Nerves, jealousy, anger, hatred, love. Everything was swirling within him and he had no hope of addressing any of it. He couldn't ruin Alex's big day. He couldn't cause a scene. 

He watched as Alex and Rian took their place at the front on the small platform, they were deep in what appeared to be a very serious discussion. Jack couldn't help the pang in his chest as he admired how good Alex looked in his wine-coloured suit. 

"Hey." Zack said, nudging Jack gently with his elbow. "Maybe this is for the best." Jack nodded along slowly.   
"As long as he's happy right?" The words sounded hollow, even to Jack's ears.  
"No... I meant maybe this is best for you." Jack jumped like he'd been burned by the words. Turning to Zack in shock he was simply met with a knowing expression. "You deserve better Jack. You deserve someone who knows your worth."

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He'd never really pulled on that thread. Deep down he knew he deserved better treatment, but having someone else tell him that was something entirely different.

He couldn't dwell on it long though as the music began to play and everyone stood as Lisa entered. She looked beautiful in the figure-hugging dress, practically floating up the aisle on her father's arm. 

Everyone sat as the minister began, his words beautiful and fitting. Everything was going fine until "If anyone knows of a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Jack felt Zack shift marginally beside him. _He wouldn't..._

"I do." There was a collective gasp as Alex spoke up, dropping Lisa's hands at her hurt and confused expression. "I'm sorry Lis, but I can't do this. It's not fair." Her expression was a mix of fear, anger and utter confusion.  
"Alex, what are you saying?"   
"I've been sleeping with Jack behind your back." 

Jack felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him at the words. There was a cry of surprise as Alex's Mom fainted at the news and Lisa took a large step back from him, the words stinging like a slap in the face. _This isn't right_. "Lisa, I'm so sorry." Alex took a step towards her, trying to take a hold of her hands but she stepped back out of his reach. "How could you, how could you do this?" 

There was a sudden flurry of motion as Lisa headed for the nearest exit and a large guy who might have been Lisa's cousin stormed up to Alex fuming. Jack jumped to his feet as someone tried to break it up when the guy grabbed Alex by the front of his suit Jacket and held on tight. Zack grabbed at Jack's sleeve in an attempt to hold him in place. "Jack." He warned, assuming he was going to try and help.  
"I need to try and talk to her." 

With that Jack was gone, leaving a stunned Zack behind. He headed out of the tent in search of the runaway bride. Luckily she hadn't gotten too far, collapsing in a tearful heap under a tree not too far from the wedding tent.

The made of honour stood up from where she'd been trying to comfort Lisa in order to block Jack's approach. He raised his hands slightly in an attempt to pacify her as she stood a little too close for comfort, fists tightly balled. "I don't want any trouble." He offered, not that it did much good. It was pretty obvious she knew who he was and was willing to cause him some serious physical harm for what he'd done. 

"Then what do you want?" Lisa snapped from her seat on the ground, glaring up at him.  
"I wanted to apologise." She scoffed, anger radiating off of her.  
"Oh please, we both know this is exactly what you wanted."   
"This isn't what I wanted at all." Jack would admit he'd wanted Alex, but he'd never wanted him like this. "You deserve better." He offered, not really sure what else he could say. Her expression showed she clearly hadn't been expecting that from him. Zack's words from earlier echoed loudly in his head. "And so do I."

He walked away, fully intending on getting out of there before any angry relatives realised he was in fact the Jack who Alex had stopped the wedding for. Well not for him, Jack wasn't sure why Alex had decided now was the time to come clean but it sure as hell had nothing to do with Jack. 

"Jack!" He stopped in his tracks at that familiar voice. He slowly turned to see Alex approaching him from the direction of the tent, his right eye was starting to swell and discolour indicating he'd been punched, but he was otherwise unharmed. 

"I thought you'd gone." Jack shrugged awkwardly, glancing around for potential attackers.  
"I sort of am..." Alex grinned brightly giving Jack a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"Great! I'll grab the car and we can head back to yours." Jack just shook his head. _Be strong Jack. You don't need this._  
"No Alex, I'm going home by myself." A look of hurt and confusion flashed across his face.  
"I don't understand." 

Jack sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "What did you think would happen here Alex? You'd out us to the world, ruining your own wedding in the process, and then we'd ride off into the sunset hand in hand?" Alex just looked even more hurt and confused by Jack's uncharacteristically harsh words. "Jack... I did the right thing. I thought you'd be happy..." 

Jack laughed in disbelief. _He can't be serious._ "The right thing? No Alex, the right thing would have been to end things long before marriage was on the cards, the right thing would have been to be honest with her all along. Hell, ending things at any point before you reached today would have been the right thing. All you've done is humiliate that poor girl in front of all her friends and family." 

Alex seemed genuinely floored by Jack's words. "I was just... I did this for us! I, you don't even like her anyway!" Jack was starting to get frustrated now, years of bottled up emotion bubbling to the surface. "It doesn't matter if I like her or not! She's a human being Alex, she deserves better than this, she's worth so much more than how you've been treating her... and so am I." He couldn't deny it felt weirdly good to finally say it. 

With that, he turned on his heels and walked away. Ignoring Alex's cries of his name, even as they got more desperate and emotion-filled. "Oh yeah, you think you can find someone better? You won't! You'll come crawling back begging me to take you back. You won't find anyone who loves you like I do!" Jack just kept walking, ignoring how much the words scared him. 

He got to his car to find Zack lent awkwardly against it waiting for him. "How'd it go?" He asked. Instead of responding Jack simply pulled him into a tight hug, burying his head in his broad chest. "Thank you."

* * *

It had taken a while but eventually things started to get better. Eventually Jack found himself sleeping peacefully through the night, eventually he found he was able to smile again, able to laugh and have fun and eventually he realised he was able to love again. 

It was all thanks to Zack. He'd been there for Jack every step of the way, helping Jack slowly put himself back together again. He'd been on the end of every hysterical two am phone call, he'd been the one to stop Jack calling Alex when he was drunk and lonely, he'd been the one who kept reminding him how much better he deserved. Zack was, for lack of a better word, perfect and Jack only wished he'd realised it much sooner. 

"Aww come on." Jack whined as he inspected the gigantic hickey on his neck. "You knew I was meeting with Mom and May today!" He heard Zack cackle from the bathroom. "Don't think I don't know you did it on purpose." Zack smirked as he poked his head out the bathroom door.  
"Well, you had to tell them sooner or later." 

The doorbell ringing cut the conversations short. "Can you get that? I really need to jump in the shower." Jack grudgingly nodded before heading down the stairs in nothing but his boxers. 

He opened the door to find a surprised and confused looking Alex Gaskarth. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the wedding fiasco and it was obvious that Alex had not been prepared to see Jack again.

"Oh, hey Alex." Jack greeted casually, he had to admit he was enjoying the shock and hint of longing that covered Alex's features as he took in Jack's mostly naked, hickey covered form. "Zack's in the shower. Shouldn't be long." With that, he headed into the kitchen in search of coffee leaving a dumbfounded Alex in the doorway. _Can't find anyone better than you, my ass._


End file.
